


If your wings are broken (borrow mine 'til yours can open)

by merihn



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: It’s totally the power of love.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230





	If your wings are broken (borrow mine 'til yours can open)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first fic I've written in like 8 years (Where did the time go?) and I don't have a beta reader. Sorry! 
> 
> Title from Stand By You by Rachel Platten.

“We played the Orpheum! Whooo!” Julie cried as they bounced around still holding tight to each other. 

“Yeah, we did!” Alex laughed.

“Alex?” 

Alex pulled back from the hug and saw Willie standing in the doorway.

“I-I thought you’d be gone,” Willie started, voice cracking. Alex ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. Their first hug had been so fraught with fear and sadness he’d barely enjoyed it, and now he held Willie tight and let himself feel the weight of Willie in his arms. Alex pressed his face into Willie’s soft hair and breathed for a moment. 

“No, not gone. We don’t really know what happened but Julie can touch us now and we were glowing and then the stamps Caleb gave to us just disappeared -” 

“Wh-what? What happened?” Willie sagged against him, his hands twisted in Alex’s jacket. Alex smoothed his hands down Willie’s back and pulled him in closer. 

“I don’t know. All I know is that we’re still here,” Alex murmured. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Alex.” Willie let out a sob. I couldn’t stay at the club, not after I saw what Caleb was doing to you guys. But he’ll find me, he always does.”

“Shh,” Alex said soothingly. 

“No! No I have to go… I have to go somewhere, anywhere.” Willie jerked out of Alex’s arms, staring around them wildly. Julie, Reggie and Luke were still standing clumped together, watching them with wide eyes. 

“Wait, wait! You can’t just leave. If Caleb can find you anywhere then why run?” Alex grabbed his arms and pulled him in close again.

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to go back there. I don’t want any of that anymore. Why did I let him do this to me, to you?” Willie’s voice cracked and Alex pulled him in again, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I’m sorry,” Julie said softly. Alex and Willie looked at her. “I-I don’t know if I can help, but I wonder…” 

“What?” Alex asked roughly.

“I wonder if we could try another group hug. I wonder if… if it could help,” she said slowly, looking worried, helpless. Luke and Reggie appeared on either side of her, sharing her expression. “I don’t know if it was me or my mom, or just us together, but…”

“I don’t know…” Alex looked at Willie. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to try.”

Willie swallowed, then nodded. “I guess not.”

Reggie stepped in close between Julie and Alex, and Luke did the same on the other side of Julie. They all hugged tentatively, and after a few moments Luke, Reggie and Alex began to glow. Julie reached around Luke and Reggie and grabbed Alex and Willie’s arms, pulling them in closer and Alex closed his eyes, wishing fervently. When he opened his eyes Willie was smiling next to him, his skin glowing gold, eyes shining.

“I still don’t understand any of this but I feel… I feel different,” Willie said, knocking his head into Alex’s. Alex pulled them all in even closer and grinned. 

“It’s the power of love,” Reggie announced.

“What?” 

“It’s totally the power of love. Remember how Julie hugged Luke and said she loved us, then we hugged and our stamps floated away?”

I don’t… okay.” Alex sighed. Well, he probably wasn’t wrong. Everything else about this situation was crazy so why not? 

Alex pulled back from the hug and let his hand drop to entwine his fingers with Willie’s. Willie smiled and squeezed his hand.

“What do you think’s going to happen now?” Willie asked, fingers twitching against Alex’s hand. 

“I guess we’re going to find out,” Alex answered, reaching up to cup Willie’s face. Willie smiled and pushed up on his toes, pressing his mouth to Alex’s. Willie’s lips were so soft against his and he slid his hand around to cradle Willie’s head, holding him in place. 

“Aww!” Julie said. Willie huffed a laugh and pressed his forehead to Alex’s. “Sorry! I couldn’t help it, you guys are so cute. I can’t believe this is the guy Alex has been talking about.”

Alex tilted his head to look at her, eyebrows raised.

“He’s cute! How come the first ghost you met after being dead for 25 years is like the cutest guy ever?”

“Hey!” Luke protested. Julie rolled her eyes at him and slipped her hand into his. 

Willie laughed again, “Just lucky, I guess.”

“Yeah, lucky,” Alex murmured.


End file.
